


Ironwitch imagines

by Marvelfan227



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Smut, Tony is cheesy, Wandas misses her brother, You've been warned, most likely will have grammar errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Imagines involving Tony and Wanda. This will mainly fluff and smut.Taking requests if you have any.





	1. Under the mistletoe

Wanda felt awkward at Tony's Christmas party. Yes she's apart of the team and they accepted her but she still felt part of her heart missing. This was the first time she'd be celebrating the holidays without her brother.

Although it was just the two of them back in sokovia they always celebrated Hanukkah. They'd try and recreate dishes their Mom made when they were kids and pictured what it'd be like to be at a fancy party for the holidays. She knew her brother would have loved this party, especially because there were a lot of gorgeous women.

She was so distracted that she didn't know Natasha was trying to get her attention. It wasn't until Natasha waved her hand over Wanda's face that caused her to snap back to reality.

"What?" Wanda snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Natasha had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, there's just so many thoughts going through my head that I'm getting a headache." Wanda began rubbing her temples.

"Why don't you go up to the next floor and take a breather?" Wanda nodded before she hugged Natasha and walked towards the elevator so it could take her away from the party.

Once she arrived to Wanda made her way towards the fireplace and watched the wood burn as she cleared her head. There was something about fire that really calmed her down.

"Are you ok Wanda?" Wanda looked over her shoulder and noticed tony holding two glasses filled with champagne.

Wanda and tony had put everything that happened with them regarding her parents death behind her. She knew he truly felt horrible about what happened and has been there for her since. He was especially there when she needed a shoulder to cry on over her brothers death.

Recently though her feels towards him turn from friendship to romantic. She didn't know what caused her to see tony that way but she wasn't questioning it. He made her feel safe and loved and that's all that mattered.

Wanda accepted the drink and took a sip. "Yeah I just needed a breather. There are so many people in there and all of there thoughts are running wild in my head."

"I'll bet. There are a lot of morons down there." tony laughed as he sat down next to her. He felt his heart racing as he was trying to think of a way to bring up the fact that he had a present for her. "I got you something" tony pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Like Wanda, tony had also developed feelings for her. But unlike the previous woman he's been with he didn't try and sleep with her right away. He wanted to give her time to grief the death of her brother before he even thought about asking her out on a date. He was happy he did that because he's told her things nobody else knew and got to know her on a deeper level.

"Oh my god" Wanda felt tears running down her face when she opened the box and saw a locket necklace with photo her family. "tony how did you get this photo ! ! !"

"I know people" tony simply replied "do you like it?"

"I love it tony! Can you put it on me?" tony got the necklace and put it on Wanda. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful, just like you." Tony grinned as he said that.

"That was too cheesy Tony" Wanda laughed as she finished her drink.

"What did you expect, I'm still me." Tony reached out and held Wanda's hand.

"Sir I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed whenever you are with ms.maximoff but I would like to point out that you and ms.maximoff are sitting under mistletoe." Friday pointed out. They both looked and and surely enough the mistletoe was hanging above them.

"How did you get it up there?" Wanda asked. Instead of answering Tony just cupped her face before he leaned in and kissed her. Tony ran his tongue over her bottom lip before Wanda parted them and tony slipped his tongue inside her mouth. They continued to kiss until they needed to pull away so they could breath.

"I love you Wanda" tony tony breathed heavily as he was trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too Tony" Wanda was beaming with happiness as she proclaimed her love to tony.

"Let's go back to the party." Tony got up and held out hand so Wanda could take it.

"Ok" Wanda agreed and took his hand before they made their way towards the elevator to take them back to the party.

As they entered the party they noticed everyone was staring at them. "What?" Wanda asked confused.

"Look up" Natasha point up. Wanda looked up and blushed when she noticed they were under another mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas tony" Wanda leaned in and kissed tony again before they joined their friends and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	2. One night stand

Tony wanted her the minute she stepped into the room. They were supposed to be in an undercover mission to get information about hydra but tony couldn't keep his eyes off Wanda. He had never thought of Wanda in a sexual way until she walked into the room wearing a form fitting dress that shows all of her curves.

Wanda made eye contact with tony and smirked before she strutted her way over to him. "Stop checking me out, we're suppose to be on a mission"

"Hey I'm starving " He pressed himself against her body before whispering into his ear “except I’m not hungry–for food.”

"That was cheesy even for you but I'll tell you what, if we finish early here I'll let you have a taste" Wanda bargained with the billionaire.

Tony inhaled sharply at her bargain. "Alright but I'm letting you know right now that I just want to have sex with you, I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I know that tony. I don't want a relationship either, I just want to have sex tonight. But if you don't want to, I'm sure anyone here would be happy to fill your shoe." Wanda was about to walk away when she felt Tony's arm holding her back.

"Alright let's hurry up and get this mission over with so we can go back to my hotel room" Tony whispered into Wanda's ear before he let go of her arm and walked away.

*time skip*

It only took an hour for them to get the information they needed before they decided to go to the bar in the hotel they were staying at.

After a few drinks they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "So are we going to hook up or not?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I was just waiting on you to bring it up. Let's go." Wanda grabbed his hand before they left the bar and made their way to the elevator so they could go up to Tony's room.

Once inside the room Tony and Wanda were eagerly to rip each other's clothes off. "Your tits are so fucking perky." Tony groaned before she was got on her knees and wrapped her lips around his cock.

"Mmmm" Wanda moaned as she rubbed her

"Fuck I was the one who was going to go down on you." Tony gripped her hair tightly as Wanda started bobbing her head fast.

"Oh so you want me to stop?" She asked as she made eye contact with him.

"No ! ! ! Keep going" Tony practically shouted. Wanda laughed because took him back in her mouth and started hollowing cheeks. She started sucking on his cock faster until she felt his cum sliding down her throat. "Oh shit" tony gripped Wanda's hair as she swallowed all of his cum.

"Come here." Tony helped Wanda up and tossed her onto the bed before he pounced on her.

Tony grabbed his cock as started teasing Wanda's entered as he was leaving hickeys all over her collarbone. "Tony please, I want you inside me already." Tony let out a low laugh before he thrusted inside her. "Ah"

"Fuck" Tony cursed. He couldn't believe how incredibly tight Wanda was. "So tight"

The room was soon filled with grunts and moans as they increased their pace. "Tony"

"You're close aren't you Wanda? I can feel it. Tell me you love my cock and I'll let you cum" Tony slowed down his movement on purpose to taunt Wanda. "Say it"

"I LOVE YOUR COCK TONY ! ! !" Wanda shouted. "PLEASE LET ME CUM"

"I know I love my cock too." Tony had a cocky grin had he quickened his pace again until Wanda was shouting his name. "Now cum"

"TONY ! ! ! !" shouted at the top of her lungs as she came all over his cock.

Wanda dug her nails into Tony's back as his thrusts started to become erratic. "Fuck" Tony growled as he came inside Wanda. He continued to move inside her until they both came down from their orgasms.

"Well that was fun." Wanda sighed once Tony pulled out and laid down let to her. "I should get going though" she got up and started getting dressed.

"You're leaving already?" Tony asked surprised. Wanda is the first woman he's slept with that actually wants to leave after having sex with him. Even though he did state this was only going to be a one night stand, all of the girls he's said that to on the past always began to stay.

"Yeah that's the point stark." Wanda finished getting dressed again before she made her way over to Tony. "Remember this stays between us." she gave him one last kiss before she left his hotel room and went back to hers.


	3. Ghost of Tony's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you make a story when howard visti Tony cause knew that Tony fallingin LOve to Wanda but he always denied it ?

Tony couldn't help but glance at the brunette beauty who was laughing at something sam said. Even though they've had a rocky past Tony some how developed feelings for the young woman in front of him. He was so enamored with her beauty he didn't realize she had asked him a question until sam cleared his throat. "I'm sorry can you repeat your question?"

"I asked if you wanted to go get lunch with us." Wanda asked him again.

Tony wanted to say yes but he knew that what just happened to him will happen to him again throughout lunch. "No thanks, I have a lot of stuff to do and I don't have time to get lunch." Tony replied before he shuffled his way out of the room and into his lab so he could get work done.

His plans soon got derailed when he heard Natasha's voice. "Your life would be so much better if you told Wanda that you're in love with her." Tony groaned. "I know both of you love each other, you two are just too stubborn to admit it."

"I am not in love with her." Tony gave Natasha a death glare. She just brushed it off and continued eating her blueberries.

"All I'm going to tell you is don't wait too long. Wanda is a beautiful and kind girl and she could get any guy she wants at the snap of her finger." Natasha patted his shoulder before she left him alone in his lab.

Tony didn't leave his lab until it was midnight. He would of stayed longer but Friday urged him to get some sleep because he had an important meeting the next day. As Tony entered his room he froze "Dad?" Tony whispered as his father was sitting on his bed.

"Tony my boy." Howard stood and smiled at Tony.

Tony was rubbing his head trying to figure what was going on. "How long have I been awake that I'm now seeing my fathers ghost in my room."

"Tony I've come to have chat with you." Howard cross his arms as he wait for tony to sit on his bed. "I wanted to talk to you about that young lady you're pining after. What's her name?"

"Wanda and I'm not in love with her. Why does everyone saying that I'm in love with her." Howard gave him a look that let Tony knew he was lying.

"I know you love her Tony and I suggest you tell her before it's too late. One of my biggest regrets in my life was not telling you that I loved you enough. Tell her before it's too late." Howard was kneeling down as he told his son what he should do.

"You're right dad." Tony felt tears forming as he tried to hold his dads hand but couldn't. "I miss you dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you when-"

"It ok Tony and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you enough. Truth be told you were my greatest creation" Howard stood up and smiled down at Tony. "I love you son and know that I'm always looking after you."

"I love you too dad" Tony smiled as Howard disappeared.

Feeling inspired by his dads words Tony got his phone and dialed Wanda's number. "Wanda it's Tony. I know it's late but I need to tell you something. . ."


	4. Hate sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Hey if you're still doing this could you do one where tony and Wanda get into a fight that results in hate sex?

Wanda and tony had no idea how this horrible prank war started but neither of them wanted to apologize first. Right off the bat the pranks they pulled on each other were bad with Wanda replacing Tony's shampoo with nair. Fortunately tony he didn't get a chance to use it but unfortunately for his one night stand her hair fell off. Since then the pranks only got down right nasty.

"WANDA ARE YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME ! ! ! !" Wanda could hear tony scream as he stormed into the compound. She knew he was going to be mad but she didn't think he would be this mad.

Wanda tried to put on an innocent face as she watched tony barging into the kitchen. "I don't know what your talking about." she replied while she crossed her arms but noticed tony wasn't buying it "It's not my fault you can't take a joke".

Tonys eyes were full of rage as he looked at Wanda "A JOKE ? ? ? YOU CALL PUTTING UP BILLBOARDS WITH MY FACE SAYING I HAVE HIV ALL OVER NEW YORK A JOKE ! ! !" Tony's yelled at Wanda.

Wanda knew she took it too far with the billboards but she was just so mad and jealous that tony was going on a date again. She wanted to go out on dates with tony but instead she watched him bring back slutty woman and hear them have loud sex until the early morning.

What she didn't know was that tony did have feelings for her and he was sleeping with all of those women because he was trying to get over her. Tony still felt guilty for what happened to her parents and he thought she hated him. So instead of telling Wanda how he felt about her he'd rather have a slew of one night stands.

"Yes a joke ! ! ! Just like the jokes you consider woman you bring home every night. The ones you fuck and never talk to again. The ones I secretly want to murder because I'm jealous they get to be with you." Wanda got in Tony's face. Although she was trying to look like she wanted to rip Tony's head off she actually was trying to not rip is clothes off of him. "Ah fuck it." Wanda growled and the next thing tony knew Wanda pulled him into a kiss.

Tony was surprised when he felt Wanda's lips against his but was more than happy to kiss her back. He's been waiting for this moment for a long time and he was not about to pass it up. "Bedroom" tony managed to say as Wanda broke the kiss and started leaving hickeys on Tony's neck. Tony's hands traveled from Wanda's ass to her thighs and picked her up. Wanda wrapped her legs around Tony's waist as he carried her into his room and tossed her on the bed.

Both of them often fantasize about what the other person looked like naked and they were more than happy with what they were looking at. Wanda crawled to the edge of the bed and got ahold of Tony's cock. She pumped it a few times before she wrapped her lips around the head and started sucking on it. "Oh fuck" tony held onto Wanda's head as she was bobbing her head and tried to suck as much of Tony's cock as she could. Wanda was batting her eyelashes at tony before she bit his cock "ow you bitch" tony pulled his cock out of her mouth and tossed her back so she was laying on his bed.

"I'm on the pill" Wanda informed tony when she noticed he was going threw his drawers. He looked over at her and gave her a sinister smile before he got on top of her.

"Thank god" tony bit Wanda's lip before he thrusted into Wanda roughly. "I hate condoms."

The room was filled with moans and groans as they took out their aggression out on each other. Wanda now understand why all the woman that came home with tony made so much noise, he's an excellent lover. "Oh god tony yesss." Wanda held onto Tony's back as he thrusted deeper inside her.

"Don't you fucking cum." tony pulled out and turned Wanda over. He got ahold of her hips and thrusted inside her again.

"Ahhhhh please" Wanda screamed into the pillow. Tony didn't hold back as he thrusted inside her. "Please tony."

"What was that little witch" tony was enjoying the fact that Wanda was falling apart because of him. "Tell me what you want"

"Please let me cum" Wanda felt tears running down her face because she was suppressing her orgasm. "Tony please" Wanda pleaded again.

Tony let out a cocky laugh while he alternated rubbing and slapping Wanda's ass. "Alright little witch you can cum now." tony ordered and Wanda let out a high pitch scream as she came all over his cock. Tony thrusted a few more times before he felt himself cumming inside her.

Tony pulled out and collapsed next to Wanda. "You alright there?" Hen asked as he watched Wanda panting. She nodded her head before you curled up next to him.

"I'm just really tired" Wanda's eyes started to close and the next thing she knew she was passed out in his arms. Tony didn't mind thought, he just kissed her forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

*the next day*

Tony had a small grin on his face when he woke up and noticed Wanda was laying next to him. Some of her brunette locks were covering her face so he moved it so he could see her better. He could honestly stare at her all day but he decided to get up so he could make her breakfast.

Just as he got out of bed Wanda woke up. Wanda noticed her naked body was covered with Tony's bedsheets. "I'm sorry I fell asleep after we had sex. I'll get dressed and leave" Wanda got up and started searching for her clothes.

"It's ok" tony made his way over to her and grabbed the shirt from her hands. "In fact get back in bed, I'll make you some breakfast." Tony cupped Wanda's face and kissed her.

"So I'm not a one night stand?" Wanda asked as she wrapped her arms around Tony's waist. Tony never cooked for any of the woman he's previously slept with so this was a big for Wanda.

"Far from it my little witch. I've been meaning to ask you out on a date since the minute you joined the team." tony placed a kiss on Wanda's forehead as he held onto her. "I've just been distracted with all of our petty fights."

Wanda bit back a laugh "yeah I'm sorry about that." Wanda apologized before she placed a kiss on his chin.

"We both took it too far so let's start over." tony held onto her close. "Go back to bed and I'll make you breakfast." he gave her one last kissed before he got dressed and walked out of the room so he could make them breakfast. Wanda in the meantime had a smile on her face as she laid back down on Tony's bed and was happy that she wasn't going to be one of his one night stand.


	5. Trying something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Their first time having anal sex l? (I know super unromantic)

 Never in a million years did anyone think tony and Wanda would be in a relationship together. Wanda hated Tony's guts for what happened to her parents and ultron who was the reason for her brothers death. But she pushed her feels aside to help the avengers and ultimately joined the team.

 Over time though she forgave him for what happened and tony ended up helping her get through her heartbreak of losing her brother. In return, she was right by his side when pepper ended their relationship because she wasn't in love with him anymore. They formed a really close friendship and of course their very close friendship blossomed into a romantic relationship. Neither of them remembered who made the first move, all they knew was that they were in love.

 The first seven months of their relationship was lust filled. All they would do was lock themselves in their room and only came out when they were hungry. But recently tony has been wanting to try something new, he wanted to have anal sex with her. The only problem was that he didn't know if Wanda would agree with it so he thought about pampering her up before asking.

 He took her to her favorite restaurant before they came back had a nice relaxing bath before. Now they were kissing on their bed and Wanda was hinting that she wants to have sex so tony thought this was the perfect time "Wanda you know I love you I really do and I love the sex we have. I mean you can go on for hours but I want to know if we can try something new tonight. Would you be open to trying anal?" tony asked while he ran his up and down Wanda's naked thigh.

 Wanda was surprised to say the least with Tony's suggestions. She's heard that anal sex hurts but she also wants to make tony happy "umm ok" answered reluctantly.

 Tony noticed Wanda's hesitation "I know you're hesitate because of what you've probably heard. We don't have to if you don't want to but if we do I promise I'll be gentle."

 "Do you have lube?" Wanda sat up when tony got up to go to his nightstand. Tony opened it and got out a bottle of lube that he bought for that night. "Ok we can try it but if I don't like it we'll never do it again."

 "Deal" tony popped open the cap of the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand before he lathered his cock. "Just relax ok? It's going to be a lot less painful if you are relaxed" tony tried to calm his girlfriend down before he slowly started to enter her.

 Wanda tried to steady her breath and relax like tony said. She's never had anal sex before and the feeling of tony sliding his cock inside her ass was painful. After a while Wanda got used to sensation and was craving more of it "Oh tony can you go faster? This feels so good." Wanda closed her eyes.

 "Anything for you my little witch" tony picked up his pace

 As time went on Wanda's cries grew louder soon she felt herself wanting to cum because tony was playing with her clit at the same time. "OH MY GOD TONY YESSSS FUCK BABY IM CUMMING IM CUMMING AHHH YESSS" Wanda screamed as she came all over Tony's fingers while he filled her up with his cum.

 After a couple of minutes tony finally pulled out and placed Wanda on his chest. "We are definitely going to have anal sex more often" Wanda panted. Tony looked down at her with a grin on his face.

 "Yes we are" he placed a kiss on her hair before they fell asleep.


	6. Wanda’s choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda chooses tony instead of Steve during the civil war.

When the fight between Tony and Steve broke out and people started taking sides Steve asked Clint if he could go to the compound and ask Wanda if she would join him. He thought she would immediately agree to join his side because of her past with tony but he was sorely mistaken.

When Clint showed up to the compound and asked Wanda if she wanted to join him and Steve Clint was surprised with her answer. “I’m sorry Clint but I’m not going to join you guys” Wanda replied.

Clint blinked several times as he took in what the young avenger said to him “why I thought you hated Stark?” Clint looked at confused before he noticed she was wearing a very expensive necklace. “Did Tony buy you that necklace?” Wanda bit her lip and averted eye contact which basically confirmed that he did, in fact, buy her the necklace. Clint was curious as to why Tony would buy her such an expensive necklace because Tony only buys his lovers' expensive gifts. That’s when it clicked in Clint’s head that Wanda was fooling around with tony “you and tony! Oh, my gosh wait are you the tony and pepper broke up ! ? !” Clint shouted at Wanda.

Wanda was about to speak but then she heard Tony’s voice behind her “no she is not the reason we broke up. Pepper and I broke up because she couldn’t handle this lifestyle anymore. I was completely lost until Wanda showed up at my door asked if I was ok. She spent hours consoling me and telling me I deserved better and you know what? I did deserve better. We weren’t even a couple until last week because she wanted me to be 100% I wanted to be with her.” Tony was so furious by the end of his rant that Wanda reached over and held his hand.

“Tony please calm down” Wanda whispered before she looked over at Clint “if you were here to try and convince me to join your team then I suggest you leave. I’m on Tony’s side and there is nothing you can do to change my mind.”

Still processing what just happened, Clint quietly left the compound and dialed Steves number. After a few rings, Clint heard Steve's voice on the other line asking if he got Wanda. "I'm sorry Steve but she said no" spoke into the phone "she's dating stark". Although he couldn't see his face he knew there was an angry expression on Steves' face. He knew this fight just got personal because he knew Steve had a crush on Wanda as well.


	7. Tony's instagram post




	8. Their secret relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wanda a secretly dating after his breakup with pepper

When Tony announced to the team that he was no longer with pepper after she initially asked for a break everyone was shocked. They thought they were going to get married and eventually have kids.

There was one person who wasn't shocked by the news and that was Wanda. Wanda wasn't surprised because she was secretly dating tony while he was on a break with pepper. She couldn't take seeing him depressed that she offered her presence for whenever he wanted to talk. Of course, Tony took her up on the offer and spent hours talking about anything and everything. What neither of them expected was for them to get drunk one night and ending having sex in his room.

Since that night they've gone on secret dates around the world. He would shower her with gifts and even bought her the apartment she was currently living in. Wanda had to lie when the team asked how she was able to afford such an extravagant apartment. She said she has saved money the Avengers paid her for being on the team and used that as a down payment for the apartment.

While most of them didn't believe her they let it slide because they thought she was probably dating a billionaire and didn't want to admit that he paid for it. Wanda didn't mind that they thought that at first because they weren't technically wrong. It wasn't until Sam started pestering her about meeting her billionaire boyfriend.

“We need to tell the team we’re dating, sam keep asking if he can meet my billionaire boyfriend.” Wanda kissed Tony’s chest after they finished having sex.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s dedication to meet Wanda’s boyfriend “technically he already has but don’t worry, we will. I just need a few days to set up a press conference so I can announce our relationship to the media.”

"Promise?" Wanda asked.

"I promise. Now let's go to sleep, we have a long day of traveling for us" tony kissed Wanda's foreheads before they fell asleep.I 


	9. Office dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:How about some good ole fashioned hate sex? Mixed with some office sex. So the idea would be they get into a heated argument at Tony’s office, sexual tension rises and they have rough sex.

One thing Wanda absolutely despised was working for Tony Stark. She thought he was an arrogant asshole who didn’t earn his place as CEO of stark industries. She knew that he only got the CEO position because his mom convinced Howard that giving him the CEO title would keep Tony out of trouble; it didn’t.

 Wanda was Howard’s right-hand woman and he promised that he was going to pass the company down to her when he retired. Unfortunately, at Howard’s retirement party, Howard announced that Tony was taking over the company. When Wanda confronted Howard at the end of the party he simply stated that he lied before he left with his wife. 

Ever since that day Wanda and Tony have been arguing back and forth. Wanda would tell Tony he was doing a shitty job as the CEO while Tony would tell her there were more qualified people who were prettier than her for her job. “If my dad didn’t make me sign a contract that I can’t fire you I would have fired you my first day as CEO.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t fuck your dad for six years just for him to name you the CEO of stark industries” Wanda shouted back and caused Tony’s mood to change.

Tony had a shocked look on his face and replied: “You fucked my dad?”

Noticing her words got to him she continued “Yes I fucked your dad. We were having an affair ever since he hired me six years ago and I’m still pissed he gave you the CEO position because he promised me the position before you even joined the firm. He was a great fuck and I’m 100% sure he’s better at fucking than you.”

Tony’s eyes darkened at Wanda’s comment and got on her face “Take that back !”

“Oh yeah? Then fucking prove you’re better” Wanda grabbed Tony by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Tony was shocked at first but wasted no time in kissing Wanda back. Running his hands from Wanda’s waist down to her thighs tony swiftly picked her up and carried her to his desk “Just because we’re going to fuck it doesn’t mean I like you.”

Wanda bit Tony’s lip as Tony pushed her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side. “Ditto, Get inside me” Wanda undid Tony’s pants and reached inside for his cock. After giving it a few tugs Wanda lined Tony’s cock against her entrance and in one swift thrust tony was deep inside Wanda “fuck” Wanda whimpered.

Tony smiled against Wanda’s neck and set a brutal pace. He wanted Wanda to scream loud enough that people outside his office would hear “Fucking scream louder, I want everyone in this fucking building to know I’m fucking you” Tony ordered and succeeded.

On the other side of the, there were at least ten people trying to put their ears against Tony’s door as they hear the commotion. “Fucking fuck me Tony” they heard Wanda’s screams as Tony slammed into her.

With one final thrust, Tony found himself cumming inside her “ohhhh fuck ! ! !” Tony growled as he violently thrusted inside the gorgeous girl that was in front of him.

“TONY ! ! !” Wanda shouted as she held onto Tony’s desk for dear life and came.

Tony continued to thrust inside Wanda until his cock went soft. “So what’s your verdict?” Tony asked as he pulled out Wanda pulled down her skirt.

Because Wanda didn’t want him to get cocky again Wanda wiped the sweat off her forehead and responded “You were good . . . But your dad was a kinky man and he did things I’m sure would make you blush. How about you take me out tonight and afterward you can try again.”

“I’ll have happy to continue this later tonight. Here” tony handed Wanda his credit card “buy yourself something sexy for me, and that includes lingerie.”

Wanda’s eyes widened at Tony’s request and felt obligated to ask “Do you want me in something specific? A specific color or style?”

“As long as you look fucking hot I don’t care.” Tony reached down and grabbed Wanda’s ass before he leaned in to kiss her and walked out of the office.


	10. Can we make a sex tape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wanda make a sex tape after Wanda successfully seduced him. It’d have blowjobs, anal, and Tony doing her from behind. It’s a lot I know lol

This was finally happening. After months of trying to seduce her boss, Wanda was about to have sex with tony in his mansion. Tony had a strict no hooking up with staff rule ever since his relationship with his psychotic ex ended. He tried to stay professional but she tried to blackmail him into making her a partner of his company. Since then he kept his distance from the women of the office, well that was until Wanda got hired and she made it her mission to get as close to tony as possible.

She would purposely wear revealing outfits and say inappropriate things into Tony’s ear when no one was around. Tony tried to ignore her advances but after a particularly rough day in the office Tony just wanted to distract himself and lucky for him, Wanda was more than happy to distract him. 

Half an hour later Tony was entering his bedroom with Wanda’s lips attached to his neck. “Is it ok if we film us?” Tony asked as he yanked down Wanda’s skirt and panties.

Wanda pulled away and looked at him to see if he was serious. When she realized he was she asked: “if I say yes will you be showing it to anyone?”

“Of course not ! I don’t want any of my friends to know what you look like naked” Tony replied, “so is it ok if I film us?” After a few more minutes Wanda finally agreed “FRIDAY ms. Maximoff and I will be making a sex tape” Right at that moment four cameras appeared from the ceiling and were pointed towards the bed.

Wanda bit her lip when tony ripped open her blouse and started leaving love bits all over her cleavage while she unhooked her bra. Tony pushed her onto his bed before he spread her legs and proceeded to go down on her until she was crying his name in ecstasy. “You look so hot when you cum” Tony continued to thrust his fingers inside her until she came a second time. Once he knew she was wet enough, Tony flipped her over and propped Wanda’s ass up “are you going to let me fuck this tight little asshole?”

“Yes but please fuck my pussy, I need to feel your cock inside me” Wanda begged. 

Tony slapped Wanda’s ass a few times before he removed his pants and underwear. “Do you want this inside you?” Tony asked as he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down Wanda’s entrance. All Wanda’s could do was moan and caused Tony to laugh “I’m taking that as a yes”.

“Fuuuuck” Wanda groaned when Tony’s large member entered her tight pussy.

“Jesus you’re so tight- fuck and so-so warm” tony licked his lips and started thrusting inside the beautiful woman under him.

Wanda felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head when Tony started to play with her clit and thrust faster inside you. “You’re so big” Wanda panted as she tried to meet Tony’s thrusts.

“So I’ve been told” Tony grabbed a chunk of Wanda’s hair and yanked it so she was looking at the ceiling. “I want you to cum all over my cock” Tony ordered before he leaned over and started making out with her.

Wanda was so lost in the kiss that she didn’t realize until she heard the headboard slamming against the wall. “Oh god” Wanda moaned and before she knew it, she was cumming all over his cock “yes yes yes TONY ! ! ! !”.

Tony had a smug look on his face as he heard Wanda’s cries and continued to move inside her until she begged him to stop. “But I haven’t filled your little pussy with my cum yet” Tony spanked her.

“I want you to cum in my mouth” Wanda replied.

That caused Tony to pull out and made Wanda get on her knees in front of him. “Fuck” Tony grunted as Wanda deep throated tony and proceeded to blow him until she was swallowing his cum. “Now I’m going to fuck your beautiful ass, get on all fours again while I get my stuff” Tony helped Wanda back on his bed before he walked over to his nightstand where he had his condoms and lube.

Wanda felt goosebumps down her spine when she heard a cap being open and felt Tony’s hands on her ass “are you going to squeeze lube all over my ass?”

“Yes,” Tony replied as he squeezed lube onto her asshole and spread it around with his finger. “I want your ass you be ready before I fuck it.”

All Wanda could do was moan as Tony tried to get her ass ready for his cock. Once he thought it was ready, Tony pulled his fingers away and ripped open a condom before he slipped it on. “Oh god” Wanda cried when she felt Tony’s cock entering.

“Try to relax” Tony started running his hand up and down Wanda’s back as an attempt to calm her down. Wanda took Tony’s advice and tried to relax as Tony slid deeper inside her until his balls hit her ass. Slowly Tony pulled away and thrusted back inside Wanda a little faster than before. Once he heard Wanda moaning that she wanted him to go faster, Tony felt himself relaxing more and gave Wanda what she wanted. “Jesus you have a tight asshole” Tony grunted as he started to pick up his pace.

“Fuck me” Wanda licked her lips and started meeting his thrusts.

With every minute that passed, Wanda’s cries grew louder and louder until she was practically screaming with pleasure. “You’re my little slut” tony dug his fingers deep into Wanda’s hips, to the point where he knew there would be a bruise there the next morning. With one final thrust, Tony found himself cumming inside the condom.

Tony remained still for several seconds before he eventually pulled out “I’m not going to be able to go in tomorrow” Wanda collapsed onto the bed while tony disappeared into his bathroom so he could dispose of the condom.

“Don’t worry, I’m giving everyone a day off tomorrow so we can stay in bed all day tomorrow” Tony replied as he walked back into the room and spooned with Wanda on his bed. “Friday playback our sex tape” Tony ordered. A few seconds later the tv turned on and the sex tape Wanda and Tony made started playing. “Now you’re going to find out why I like filming myself having sex” tony placed a kiss on Wanda’s lips before he turned his attention to the tv.


End file.
